


Napi egy ölelés

by Heteira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heteira/pseuds/Heteira
Summary: Egy olyan világban járunk, ahol emberek és természetfeletti lények együtt élnek, és nem szerelem, hanem más megfontolások alapján köttetnek a házasságok. Stiles régóta készül a saját házasságára, de van, amire nem lehet felkészülni.





	Napi egy ölelés

Stiles elég sok mindent elolvasott a sorsolásról. Ha őszinték akarunk lenni, be kell ismernünk, hogy Stiles kamaszként mindenfélét összeolvasott a sorsolásról, ami elérhető volt – csakúgy, mint a szexről, a druidák mágiájáról, az alakváltók és a Hold viszonyáról, a programozásról, az összes Csillagok háborúja filmről, és úgy lényegében mindenről, ami foglalkoztatta. Márpedig kit ne foglalkoztatna az egész életére kiható sorsolás?

A sorsolás logikája mögött egy adag genetika, némi matematika és végül egy kis varázslat állt. Stiles a maga részéről komolyan felzárkózott a főiskolán és aztán az egyetemen is a genetika és a matematika terén, de a druidák varázserejével nem tudott mit kezdeni. Ember. Van, amit sosem fog _érteni_ vagy _átérezni_ , akármennyit olvas is róla. Stiles legalább húsz évet töltött az életéből ennek a megemésztésével, szóval mostanra már elfogadta a tényeket.

Mivel jók voltak az eredményei, továbbtanulhatott egyetemen, aztán kapott oktatói állást is, és nem került bele a sorsolásba – idáig. De most év elején megkapta az értesítést először a várható dátumról, majd a _társ_ ról. Nagyon régóta vigyáztak, hogy nemtől független legyen a megfogalmazás, és Stiles tényleg el tudott volna képzelni egy feleséget is magának. Sőt, el tudott volna képzelni gyerekeket.

Aztán megkapta a nevet. Derek Hale.

Derek Hale nem volt fent a Facebookon, pedig Stiles szívesen váltott volna vele néhány üzenetet. Rákeresett azért, és talált is egy Derek Hale nevű jogászt, ráadásul egy, a campushoz közeli városban. Szürke öltöny, éles arccsont, átható tekintet. Stiles egy picit beleborzongott, amikor nézte. Annyira sok évvel nem lehetett idősebb nála, de szörnyen szigorúnak tűnt. Persze talán csak a helyzet tette, hogy éppen ügyvédként pózolt. Talán képes lesz együtt nevetni Stilesszal. Vagy talán nem is ez az a Derek Hale…

 

 

De ő volt az. Stiles az esküvőn találkozott vele személyesen, ott is öltönyt viselt, bár hagyományos feketét és valamilyen, nem teljesen fehér inget. Lydia biztosan tudott volna mondani rá egy szót, de éppen nem volt alkalmuk beszélgetni, mert Lydia ott ült a férjével a harmadik sorban, Stiles pedig a férfit bámulta, aki a férje lesz.

A férje.

Idegesen dobolt a szíve a gondolatra.

Derek Hale élőben is szigorú volt, az arca mosolytalan, a vonásai magazinosan jóképűek, de hidegek. Stiles látott archív felvételeket esküvőkről azokból az időkből, amikor még nem létezett a sorsolás. Nagyon másképp festettek. És látott fotókat manapság is, amin a páros vigyorgott, és igazinak tűnt a boldogságuk. Általában az ilyen emberek a sorsolás és az esküvő közötti hónapokban kommunikáltak, esetleg találkoztak – nem volt éppen tilos, még ha sokan kimondottan el is zárkóztak tőle.

Talán Derek Hale is ki akarta használni az agglegény-élete utolsó heteit. Azokat a heteket, amíg nem kell elviselnie Stilest. Stiles nyelt egyet a gondolatra. Valószínűleg ez a pasi bárkit megkaphatott, akit csak akart, és most itt ragad vele.

Találkozott a tekintetük, amikor megálltak egymással szemben a ceremóniát levezető tiszteletes előtt. Stiles érezte, hogy átforrósodik az arca. Ragyogó, tűzvörös lesz miközben összeadják egy topmodell kinézetű jogásszal… Derek ajka megrándult, de Stiles képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy egy leheletnyi mosolyt vagy éppen egy időben elnyomott grimaszt látott.

A tiszteletes nyelve beletörött Stiles keresztnevébe, Derek hangja kellemesen mély és teljesen nyugodt volt, amikor kimondta az „igen”-t. Stiles rettegett, hogy túl vékony lesz a hangja, de végül sikerült nyugodtnak tűnnie.

Derek megfogta a kezét, amikor visszafelé vonultak a széksorok között. Mr. és Mr. Hale-Stilinski. Derek érintése hűvös volt, és bár Stiles pontosan tudta, hogy nem egy vámpírhoz ment hozzá – hiszen vámpírok nem léteznek –, retró filmek és könyvek jutottak eszébe vámpírokkal Derek érintésétől.

 

 

Stiles olvasmányai alapján régen az esküvők után hatalmas bulit rendeztek. Sőt, Mexikóban és egyes európai országokban állítólag még ma is csinálták. Most sok-sok papír és szerződés aláírása következett, aztán egy koccintás és hazaút Derek Hale méregdrága kocsiján. Derek házába költöztek, mert elég nagy volt kettejüknek is, Stiles kis lakása a campuson pedig nem lett volna túl praktikus. Stiles most csak egy bőröndöt vitt magával, és a lakás berendezését, tárgyak és bútorok költöztetését vagy eladását későbbre tartogatta.

Derek háza besimult a kertvárosi utcába. Kicsi előkert frissen nyírt fű leheletnyi illatával, lapos, hosszan elnyúló épület. A konyha és az előszoba ablaka nézett az utcára, két hálószobája volt, és az egyik egy ágyat és egy szekrényt leszámítva üres. Derek kitárta az ajtót, de nem lépett be.

– A tiéd – intett a helyiség felé –, úgy rendezed be, ahogy tetszik. Ha szeretnéd, át is festtethetjük, vagy…

– Nem fontos. – A szoba tiszta volt, és Stilest nem érdekelte, milyen színű a fal. Az ablak a szomszéd és a Derek háza közötti, keskeny térre nyílt. A szomszédban háromkerekű bicikli és egy fejre állt játékbaba látszott.

– Mieczyslaw – Derek tökéletesen ejtette ki Stiles nevét –, ez mostantól a te otthonod is. Olyan lesz, amilyennek szeretnéd. Megtehetem, hogy átalakíttatom, hogy olyan bútorokat veszek, amilyet szeretsz. Hogy otthon érezhesd magad.

Stiles torka elszorult, némán bólintott. Szólni akart a neve miatt, de Derek csak sarkon fordult, és elsétált. Surrogtak a léptei a szőnyegen.

 

 

A nappali tágas volt, a konyha barátságos, a hátsókert kellemes, bokrok-övezte, bár nem nyílt benne semmilyen virág, csak szépen karbantartott gyep zöldellt mindenfelé. Stiles autóval könnyen meg tudta közelíteni a campust, ahol dolgozott, habár korábban kellett kelnie és későn ért haza – de talán ez nem is volt baj.

Derek olyan volt, mint egy jól nevelt lakótárs. Megkérte, hogy írja fel, milyen ételeket szeretne, és aztán a bejárónőjének a közös listát adta oda. Ha Stiles főzött, érdeklődőn beleszagolt, ha a bejárónő készített vacsorát megkérdezte, kér-e belőle. Azt is megkérdezte, főzessen-e neki is. De a campuson vagy tízféle menza és étterem várt Stilesra.

Derek esténként olvasott, és úgy tűnt, a Netflixre csak muszájból fizetett elő. Sokszor egyedül hagyta Stiles a nappaliban, mert a film vagy sorozat zaja bántotta a fülét. De nem panaszkodott, csak szótlanul átsétált a szobájába vagy az étkezőbe. Stiles néha inkább a saját szobájában, a MacBookján nézte a Netflixet.

Derek korrekt volt és érzelemmentes.

Stiles pedig lassan fulladozni kezdett ebben a csendes magányban.

– Különben… Stilesnak hívnak – mondta tíz nappal az esküvőjük után egy este. Derek aznap betelepedett a nappaliba egy könyvvel, úgyhogy Stiles már készült visszavonulni, de nem bírta ki a hallgatást. Derek most felpillantott.

– _Stilesnak_ – ismételte értetlenül. – De hát láttam a hivatalos papírokon a nevedet.

– Igen. Általában csak a baj van vele, kiejteni képtelenség, leírni meg végképp az volt gyerekként, szóval már az oviban kitaláltam ezt, hogy Stiles. Mindenki így hív. Az apám is így hív.

– Világos.

Derek belemélyedt a könyvébe. Stiles már mozdult a szobája felé, de nem vitte rá a lélek egy újabb csendes estére.

– Neked ez így jó? – szakadt ki belőle a kérdés. Derek felnézett. Nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek jó lenne ez, hogy megzavarták az olvasásban. De Stiles már úgy érezte magát, mintha kiengedné a szellemet a palackból: – Ezt várod a házasságtól? Pár semmitmondó mondatot meg közös bevásárlólistát?

– Miecz… Stiles – javította magát Derek –, általában nagyon húzós napjaim vannak az irodában. Házas vagyok vagy sem, én azt várom, hogy otthon megpihenhessek. Ki tudjak kapcsolódni.

– Hetero vagy?

Derek arcán átfutott a meglepetés.

– Nem. Akkor sohasem házasodtunk volna össze.

Stiles tudta. Pontosan tudta, hogy ha a sorsolás során hibáznak a szexuális érdeklődésben, akkor lehet új sorsolást kérni. És nyerni vele egy évet. Biszex ismerősei egy része megtette.

– Aszexuális? – Derek felvonta a szemöldökét. Stiles széles gesztusokkal magyarázott. – Nem azt mondom, hogy el kell ájulnod tőlem vagy bármi, de két felnőtt férfi, akik együtt fogják tölteni az életüket… akik elvileg egy pár… legalább érdeklődhetnének a szex iránt nem? Ki mit szeret, hogyan, akarjuk-e kipróbálni. Elhálni ezt a kibaszott házasságot, vagy mi.

– Manapság a házasságokat nem az elhálás teszi törvényessé.

– Ó, baszd meg!

Derek arca megfeszült.

– Van valaki más? – kérdezte hirtelen Stiles. Hallott már ilyenről. A legtöbb ember a sorsolás előtt csak futó kapcsolatokba kezd, hiszen tudják, hogy nem érdemes valakibe beleszeretni, akitől a házasság majd elszakít. De néha valamit futó kapcsolatnak szánunk, és tessék… – Valaki másba vagy szerelmes?

Derek nem felelt azonnal. Stiles szíve elszorult. Mit kezdjen egy olyan férjjel, aki titkon másra vágyik? Aki elutasítja, mert éppen az elvesztett szerelmét siratja? Ha időt hagy neki, az elég?

– Nem vagyok szerelmes – mondta végül Derek.

– Akkor? Téged tényleg nem érdekel, hogy van-e valami közünk egymáshoz?

Derek megvonta a vállát. Stiles nyelt egyet.

 

 

Az első hónap vége felé lett igazán nehéz. Derek feszült és ingerlékeny lett, mert közeledett a telihold. Stiles tisztában volt azzal, hogy az alakváltók jóval érzékenyebbek ilyenkor. Scott, a legrégebbi barátja egy másik alakváltó férje lett, és azt mesélte, köztük ekkor tört meg a jég: a heves vita és a heves szex között vékony a határ.

– Stiles! – Derek olyan hangon tudta kimondani a nevét, hogy Stiles kezdte visszakívánni a hűvös Mieczyslaw-ot. – Ez üres!

Derek Stiles orra elé tolta tejes flakont.

– Gratulálok a felfedezéshez.

– Miért tetted vissza a hűtőbe? Nem írtam fel a tejet a listára, mert azt hittem, még van elég és…

– Haver, mit tudom én – szakította félbe Stiles a forrongást. – Hidd el, nem szívatásból. Biztos valami járt a fejemben.

– Valami mindig jár a fejedben…

– Igen, ez vagyok én, törődj bele, mert ilyen lesz az életed.

– Azt kétlem!

Stiles megdermedt. Derek is. Valószínűleg nem akarta, hogy ez kicsússzon a száján.

– Felülvizsgálatot akarsz kérni?

Derek összeszorította az ajkát és lecsapta a pultra a flakont. Lemondóan kongott a márványon.

– Négy hete sem élünk együtt, és te egy kibaszott felülvizsgálatban gondolkozol? – fakadt ki Stiles. – Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnál közel kerülni hozzám?

Derek öles lépéssel termett előtte, harag parázslott a szemében. Harag és a vérfarkas vadsága.

– Milyen közel szeretnéd? – mordult. Ösztönösen húzta fel az ajkát, villantotta ki a fogait. Stiles hátrahőkölt.

Ez nem volt szexi. Egyáltalán nem.

– Engedj el… – Megremegett a hangja. Derek mélyen magába szívta a levegőt, biztosan érezte Stiles pánikjának szagát. – Derek…

Stiles agya azon pörgött, miért nem tart elérhető közelségben sisakvirág-sprayt vagy hegyi kőris port. Hogy lehet ennyire ostoba, hogy védekezés nélkül próbál együtt élni egy vadállattal?

Derek hátralépett, kieresztette a levegőt. Ökölbe szorította mindkét kezét, Stiles látta az ujjai közül kicsorduló vért. Riadtan lépett az előszoba felé, feltépte az ajtót és menekült.

 

 

– Stiles, lélegezz.

– Majdnem meghaltam! – csattant fel Stiles. Lydia a szemét forgatta.

– Egészen biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem haltál majdnem meg. Tudtam volna róla.

Na igen, az előnye és egyben hátránya egy banshee barátnak. Már rendesen drámázni sem lehet a társaságában. Stiles sóhajtott, és levetette magát Lydia méregdrága és makulátlanul tiszta konyhájában az asztal mellé. Remegett a keze, amikor elvette a kakaót, amit a nőtől kapott.

– Nem akarok visszamenni hozzá.

Lydia sóhajtott.

– Holnap telihold, ha gondolod, aludj itt, de aztán vissza kell menned. Rendeznetek kell ezt az egészet.

– Minek? Úgyis fel fogja bonttatni a házasságunkat.

– Azt legkorábban hét év múlva teheti meg. Az azért egy kicsit hosszú idő, Stiles.

Ezt Stiles is tudta. De egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem akar hét évig rettegni. Soha életében nem volt előítéletes az alakváltókkal. De most…

– Igazából mi a baj? – kérdezte Lydia. Ő is tudta, hogy Stiles nem előítéletes. És nem gyáva.

– Nem érdeklem. Nem akar megismerni, nem akar a férjének tekinteni. Nem akar egy életre. Oké, talán nem vagyok neki vonzó, de azért legalább emberileg próbálkozhatna, nem?

Lydia sóhajtott. Megkavarta a saját kakaóját, ivott egy kortyot, és csak aztán felelt:

– Nem vagy egy kicsit türelmetlen? Mindenkinek nehéz hirtelen beengedni egy idegent az életébe. Talán ő másképp küzd meg a dologgal, mint te.

– Azt hittem, hogy lesz közöttünk valamilyen… kémia – ismerte be Stiles. Lydia felvonta a szemöldökét, úgyhogy Stiles úgy döntött, a további mondandóját a tölgyfaasztal erezetéhez intézi majd, és ha Lydia is hallja, azt csak szerencsétlen véletlennek tekinti. – Tudom, hogy a genetikai rész nem a leghangsúlyosabb a sorsolásnál, csak egyik eleme a lista szűkítésének, de… általában a druidák azt mondják, éppen az a varázslat célja, hogy passzoló párosokat hozzon létre. Olyanokat, akik tényleg csapatként tudnak majd működni hosszú távon.

– Hosszú távon – hangsúlyozta Lydia. Stiles fújt egyet.

– Derek mellett az sem biztos, hogy hosszú távon életben maradok!

– Ugyan már, ne drámázz – legyintett Lydia. – Minden házasság nehéz. Azoké is, akik azonnal éreznek valamilyen kémiát, csak nekik más gondjaik vannak. Ezen dolgoznotok kell.

– Én dolgoznék is, de egyedül nem lehet!

– De lehet. Le lehet ülni Derekkel egy nyugodt pillanatban, amikor nem őrjíti meg a hold és nem szeretne mást csinálni. És lehet keresni valamilyen stratégiát az ismerkedésre.

– Ti kerestetek? – kérdezte Stiles halkan. Lydia bólintott.

– Igen. Mi ezen dolgoztunk, Stiles, nem hullott az ölünkbe. Csak én nem hisztiztem neked.

 

 

– Bocsánatot kérek. – Derek ott termett Stiles előtt, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, és lehajtott fejjel, zavartan motyogta el a bocsánatkérést, szinte azelőtt, hogy Stiles belépett volna a lakásba. – Ez elfogadhatatlan volt. Elnézést.

– Nem történt… – Stiles elakadt. Szerette volna, ha Derek jobban érzi magát, de nem akart hazudni. – Jó, igazából történt valami. Nagyon is. Rám hoztad a frászt.

– Mondtam, hogy elnézést! – csattant fel Derek. – Te meg rémesen idegesítő voltál!

– Oké. Ez vagyok én, egy idegesítő pöcs. Akkor is az életed része leszek minimum hét évig – intett Stiles. Derek nyelt egyet. Egy végtelen pillanatig csak álltak és nézték egymást. – Kezdenünk kellene ezzel valamit, nem?

Derek bólintott. Beljebb húzódott a házba, amíg Stiles levette a cipőjét, sőt, azt is türelmesen megvárta, amíg lecserélte a kétnapos ruháit egy gyors zuhany után. Teát főzött magának és kávét Stilesnak, ezzel fogadta az étkezőben.

Stiles leereszkedett egy székbe.

– Megértem, ha ez a helyzet szokatlan neked. Nekem is az nyilván.

– Nem az – vágott közbe Derek. – Te éltél koliban vagy albérletben vagy ilyesmi. Éltél másokkal!

– Igen, éltem. – Stiles megvonta a vállát. – De nem a _férjemmel_.

Derek felvonta a szemöldökét, és Stiles kivárt a legjobb képessége szerint, de aztán nem bírta tovább a másik hallgatását.

– Egy lakótárs, egy szobatárs a koliban nem ugyanolyan, mint egy házasság, Derek. Még ha marha jóban vagytok, akkor sem ugyanolyan.

– Gondolom.

– Soha nem éltél együtt senkivel? – Stiles tudta, hogy Derek valószínűleg megengedhette magának már a főiskolán is, hogy egyedül béreljen lakást. Nyilvánvaló volt, mennyire gazdag, és mivel Derek többnyire szegénysorból származó klienseket vállalt, szinte jelképes összegért, a háza, a kocsija, a körülményei biztosan nem az ügyvédi díjból származtak, hanem családi vagyonból.

– Szeretem, ha megvan a saját terem.

– Azt hittem, a farkasok társas lények – csúszott ki Stiles száján. Derek vonásai megfeszültek. – Oké, hát ezt olvastam. A kicunék maguknak valók, de a farkasokról mást hallottam.

– A családommal éltem együtt utoljára – ismerte be Derek.

– És mi történt?

– Leégett az otthonunk. Elvesztettem őket.

Derek hangja minden érzelemtől mentesnek tűnt, de Stiles látta, hogyan feszülnek meg az izmok a karján. Önkéntelenül simította végig a kézfejét. Ismerte a veszteséget, még ha neki ott is volt utána az apja és Scott.

– Sajná…

– Nem ezért mondtam, hogy sajnálj – vágott közbe Derek mereven. – Azért mondtam, hogy értsd. Nem akartam utána lakótársat.

– Nem akartál kötődést – mondta ki Stiles anélkül, hogy gondolkozott volna. Derek megfeszült az érintése alatt, és elhúzta a kezét. Stiles az olvasmányai alapján arra tippelt volna, hogy egy vérfarkasnak nagyon nehéz magányos életet kialakítani. De azt is tudta, hogy ha már sikerült, nem fog könnyen változtatni a szokásain. A farkasok piszok merevek bírtak lenni…

– Elfogadom a sorsolás eredményét, mert nem tehetek mást. És persze nem szeretném megnehezíteni a te életedet sem, de…

– Derek, mielőtt azt mondod, hogy „de ennyi”, mondhatok valamit? – szakította félbe Stiles. Derek beleegyezőn biccentett. – Nem próbáljuk mégis meg? Mi lenne, ha minden héten kiválasztanánk egy estét, amikor beszélgetünk. Bármiről. Egy filmről, egy könyvről, a munkáinkról, idegesítő hallgatókról az egyetemen, meg ügyfelekről…

– Nem beszélhetek az ügyfelekről…

– Derek, baszki!

– …de értelek.

– És megpróbálnád?

Végtelennek tűnt a pillanat, amíg Derek hallgatott, mielőtt bólintott volna. Stiles megkönnyebbült.

– Volna még valami… – jegyezte meg. Derek kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Olvastam valamit. Hogy két ember között segíthet kialakítani a… kötődést… – Stiles nyelt egyet, de folytatta: – az ölelés.

– Tessék?

– Nem kell semmi nyomulósra gondolnod, csak hogy megöleljük egymást, mit tudom én, minden nap egyszer. Nem sokáig meg nem erotikus értelemben. Csak… az ölelés jó dolog. Tudod? Endorfint szabadít fel. Megmutatom vele, hogy melletted állok, támogatlak. És te támogatsz engem. Mit gondolsz?

Derek a fejét csóválta.

– Fogalmam sincs, mit gondoljak.

– Akkor adj neki egy esélyt.

Derek kiismerhetetlen arccal bámult Stilesra, aztán újra biccentett.

 

 

Eleinte furcsa volt. Stiles próbálta megtalálni az ölelés jó időpontját. Reggel, mielőtt munkába indulnának? Este, mielőtt ki-ki bemenne a szobájába aludni? Egy kedves mondat után? Vagy éppen, hogy egy vita lezárásaként?

Derek némán tűrte az öleléseket, Stiles bármikor mondta is, hogy „gyere ide a mai ölelésedért”. Izmos mellkasa keménynek és forrónak tűnt, az illata kellemes volt, a borostája néha dörzsölte Stiles bőrét, ha egymáshoz ért az arcuk. Az érintése súlya nem volt kellemetlen Stiles hátán. Eleinte csak furcsa volt. Idővel egyre jobb. Ijesztően jó.

Így érkeztek el a következő holdtöltéig. Stiles észrevette, hogyan nő a feszültség Derekben, csattan fel olyan mondatok miatt, amik egy hete még nem zavarták volna. Igyekezett tehát meghúzni magát, hogy a lehető legkevesebb vitájuk legyen. De egy idő után kiderült, hogy nem tud eléggé meghúzódni.

– Lehalkítanád? – trappolt be a vérfarkas a nappaliba, ahol Stiles filmet nézett.

– Lehalkítanám, csak akkor hiába nézném, mert nem értenék belőle semmit.

– Akkor nézd megint a gépeden!

– Derek, az egy kényszermegoldás. Tényleg ezt akarod, hogy egész este kuporogjak az ágyamon, mint egy büntetésben lévő kamasz?

Derek arcán érzelmek sora hullámzott át. Talán azt akarta, de ő is tudta, mennyire önző lenne beparancsolni Stilest a hálószobájába. Stiles sóhajtott.

– Lehalkítottam, amennyire bírtam.

– Márpedig ez üvölt… – morgott Derek.

– Nincs mindenkinek szuperhallása, nagyfiú. Egy emberrel élsz együtt, aki filmet néz.

– Te meg egy vérfarkassal élsz együtt, akinek beszakad a dobhártyája!

– Oké, úgy látom, feszült vagy. – Stiles feltápászkodott a kanapéról, odalépett Derek elé és az ölelésébe vonta, mielőtt a másik bármit is mondhatott volna. Derek meglepetten nyögött egyet, az első pillanatban megfeszültek az izmai, aztán lassan ellazult és hozzásimult Stileshoz.

Az ölelés sokkal hosszabbra nyúlt, mint általában. Derek lélegzete felvette Stilesénak lassú ritmusát, és a farkas sóhajtott, amikor Stiles hüvelykujja megcirógatta a tarkóját.

– Szeretnél leülni velem a film elé? Összefoglalom, hogy mi történt eddig.

– Akár meg is nézhetném, az se lenne hosszabb, mint ha te meséled el…

Stiles felnevetett. Derek egy picit a nyakához dörgölte az arcát, aztán hátrébb lépett.

– Jobban érzed magad?

– Igen – ismerte be Derek. Tétovázott egy pillanatra, aztán odalépett a kanapéhoz. Stiles elmosolyodott, levetette magát, és megvárta, hogy a férfi mellé helyezkedjen. Közel, de mégsem túl közel.

– Ha bármikor szükséged van egy ölelésre, szólhatsz, tudod? – mondta Stiles lágyan. Derek bólintott.

 

 

Stiles nem kedvelte a csütörtököket. Mintha minden nehéz diák aznap támadt volna rá, hogy fárassza az órán és az óra végén is a kérdéseivel. A csütörtökök végtelenül hosszúra nyúltak, és ráadásul nem következett utánuk egy pihentető hétvége, mint a péntekek után. Derek az elmúlt hetekben egy fontos tárgyalásra készült, így általában még Stilesnál is később ért haza, és hiába kezdtek most már csaknem minden este beszélgetni előzetes szervezkedés nélkül is, az utóbbi két hétben Stiles alig látta a férjét. És fájón hiányolni kezdte.

Most viszont Derek otthon volt. Édes sütemény és kávé illata lengte be a konyhát, otthonosnak és kellemesnek tűnt tőle a helyiség.

– Jól vagy? – pillantott rá Derek.

– Hogyhogy itthon?

Derek letette elé a kávét, de nem szólt semmit, amikor Stiles hezitált. Túl sok volt még benne az energia, nehéz volt elengedni a nap eseményeit és elcsendesedni. Stiles ment egy kört a konyhában, rálesett a tálcára pakolt brownie-szeletekre, beleszagolt a kávéjába, aztán visszatette. Beletúrt a hajába.

– Azt hittem, sohasem ér véget ez a kibaszott nap, és akkor megtalált egy idióta, akit szerintem nem lett volna szabad felvenni már az alapképzésre sem, és elkezdte magyarázni, miért mondtam hülyeségeket az órán. És még ha igaza lett volna! Eskü, nem hiszem magam tévedhetetlennek, és totál ciki, ha kijavítanak, de benyelem. De ez csak ostoba volt. Én meg… legszívesebben egy lapáttal vertem volna, hogy észhez térjen.

– Gyere ide… – mondta Derek, és magához húzta. Stiles meglepetten mozdult, dermedten engedte, hogy Derek átölelje. A vérfarkas keze lágyan körözött a hátán, és olyan finom volt a kakaótól és cukortól édes illata, hogy Stiles fejében kényelmetlen gondolatok születtek meztelen összesimulásról és kielégülésről. – Sütöttem neked sütit – mutatott Derek a brownie-ra.

– De… hogyhogy?

Derek vállat vont, elengedte Stilest és teafüvet kezdett kimérni a kannába. Talán nem akart Stilesra nézni.

– Csütörtök van – motyogta.

Stiles szívét melegség járta át. Megérintette a férfi hátát. Derek egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán tovább rendezgette a teáskannát.

– Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy te kezdeményezted az ölelést – mondta Stiles, aztán egy eszeveszett idiótának érezte magát, hogy kimond egy ilyen mondatot.

– Úgy tűnt, rád fér.

– Köszönöm.

Derek felé fordította az arcát, elmosolyodott. Gyönyörű volt a mosolya.

– Szívesen.

 

 

Stiles hideg verítékben ébredt. Fájt a torka és kellett egy pillanat, mire felfogta, hogy Derek ott térdel mellette, a szeme feszültségtől ragyog.

– Stiles? Mi ez? Valamilyen betegség?

Stiles legszívesebben felnevetett volna.

– Csak egy álom… – felelte rekedten. Nyelt egyet. Már megint rekedtre üvöltötte magát álmában.

Derek összevonta a szemöldökét, tenyere azért megpihent Stiles homlokán, hűvösnek tetszett az érintése.

– Biztosan nem vagy lázas?

Stiles beharapta az ajkát. Felhúzott lábbal elhelyezkedett az ágyon, megvárta, míg Derek óvatos bizonytalansággal leül az ágya szélére.

– Rémálom. Ilyenkor mindig jelentkezik.

– Milyenkor?

– Ez… az anyukám halálának évfordulója. – Stiles kényelmetlenül érezte magát, nem azért, mert szenvedett az emlékektől, hanem mert Derek az egész családját vesztette el, ő meg…

– Miért nem mondtad?

– Hiszen csak apával találkoztál. Azt hittem, sejted, csak nem kérdezel rá.

– Jó, de… – Derek elakadt. Talán úgy hitte, csak ő vesztett el családtagokat. Elpirult, félrekapta a tekintetét. Stiles kibámult az ablakon a szomszédok karácsonyi díszeire. Derek halkan kérdezte: – Kérsz most egy ölelést?

– Azt hiszem, jólesne – bólintott Stiles.

Derek a karjába húzta. Így ültek néhány másodpercig, aztán a vérfarkas áthelyezkedett, hogy mindketten lefeküdjenek az ágyba. Magukra húzta a takarót, fél kézzel még mindig ölelte Stilest, a másikkal cirógatta az arcát. A lélegzete birizgálta a tarkóját.

– Aludj… – mormolta, és Stilest tényleg magába húzta az álom.

 

 

Az évforduló utáni napokon Derek sokat dolgozott, és ha találkoztak is, keveset beszélt. Stiles nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a fél éjszaka tartó ölelkezés miatt lett-e távolságtartó, vagy tényleg a tárgyalás feszíti. Próbált csendes lenni, és minden nap megölelni Dereket, akkor is, ha nem beszélgettek.

Próbált nem gondolni állandóan arra, mennyire jó volt Derek karjában elaludni és mennyire rossz volt Derek nélkül ébredni.

Aztán a tárgyalás napján az ajtóból húzta vissza Dereket, és szorosan magához ölelte.

– Írj, hogy mi történt. Ha szeretnél mármint. De nem muszáj.

Derek némán bólintott, egy pillanatig még Stiles arcán felejtette a tekintetét, és Stiles úgy vágyott arra, hogy Derek megérintse, hogy az már fájt. De a férfi egyszerűen csak kisétált a kocsijához.

Stiles aznap felhívta Lydiát és bizonytalanul ismerte be neki, hogy attól tart, beleszeretett a férjébe.

– Történt már rosszabb is a világban – felelt Lydia nevető hangon.

– Jó, de mi van, ha ő nem szeret…?

– Még nem nyírt ki. Szerintem ez bíztató jel.

– De mondjam meg neki? – kérdezte Stiles idegesen. Lydia most már felnevetett.

– Őszintén, Stiles, te nem is lennél képes egy ilyen érzést hosszan magadban tartani.

Stiles nyelt egyet. Félszívvel tartotta csak meg aznap az óráit, mert folyamatosan Derek járt az eszében. Derek és az, hogy nem írt neki.

Este amint belépett a házba, érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Érezte a feszültséget.

– Derek?

Derek a nappaliban volt, látszólag valamilyen könyvvel a kezében, de Stiles biztos volt benne, hogy nem olvassa. És abban is biztos volt, hogy dühös. És hogy vesztett.

– Derek, én…

– Ne! – Derek félbeszakította. – Ne mondd, hogy sajnálod. _Én_ sajnálom. Kibaszottul sajnálom, mert ez fontos lett volna.

Stiles nyelt egyet. Még nem hallotta Dereket káromkodni, akkor sem, ha a telihold miatt feszült volt és veszekedtek.

– Akkor gyere ide a mai… – Stiles hangja elfulladt, mert Derek felpattant és gyakorlatilag a karjába rohant. Valószínűleg fel is döntötte volna, ha nem elég erős ahhoz, hogy megtartsa mindkettejüket. – Istenem, Derek…

Stiles nem gondolkozott, amikor cirógatni kezdte Derek bőrét, aztán puszilgatni a nyakát. Derek közelebb törleszkedett hozzá.

– Ne hagyd abba… – morogta, amikor Stiles egy pillanatra lazított a szorításán.

– Nem fogom abbahagyni. Itt vagyok. Itt vagyok neked, nagyfiú… – mormolta Stiles a bőrére.

Derek borostája szúrta az ajkát. Aztán a szája már kellemesen puhának tűnt. Először csak puszikat lehelt rá, aztán Derek mordulva húzta közelebb, és valahogy elmélyítették a csókot, már nemcsak az ajkuk találkozott, hanem a nyelvük is összesimult, mint a testük. Stiles magába itta Derek ízét.

– Szeretlek – mondta Stiles, amikor végül felpillantottak. – Totál beléd szerettem.

– Jó… akkor jó – bólintott Derek és mohón újracsókolta.

Aztán leültek a kanapéra, és Derek elmesélte a tárgyalást. Stiles a csuklóját cirógatta közben. Rendeltek vacsorát és valami könnyű, szórakoztató sorozatot néztek, míg ették. A végén, mikor elindultak aludni, Stiles bizonytalanul állt meg a szobája küszöbén.

– Te mit szeretnél?

– Szeretném, de nem ma. Nem így – rázta a fejét Derek. – Túl feszült vagyok, nem lenne jó. Első alkalomnak semmiképpen sem.

Stiles bólintott és remélte, hogy nem látszik rajta a csalódottság. Derek csókot lehelt az ajkára és nem mozdult a folyosóról, amíg Stiles el nem tűnt a szobájában. Aztán, alig hogy Stiles átöltözött és befeküdt az ágyba, halkan kopogtattak. Derek bizonytalanul állt meg a küszöbön.

– Lehetne hogy… aludhatnék veled? – kérdezte halkan.

Stiles felé nyújtotta a kezét, és szorosan magához ölelte, amikor Derek befeküdt mellét az ágyba. Hallgatta kettejük békés lélegzetét, míg el nem nyomta az álom.

 

 

Stiles izgult, amíg hazafelé tartott az egyetemről. Ma nem érdekelték az órái, a diákok, még az sem, hogy csütörtök volt. Az érdekelte, hogy Derek írt neki napközben egy üzenetet. „Köszönöm az estét. Várlak.” Stiles szíve úgy dobogott, mint kölyökkorában az első csókok után és tapogatózó szexek előtt. Derek várja.

Derek az ajtóban várta, szorosan magához ölelte, Stilesnak még a kabátját sem volt érkezése levenni. Ölelte, magába lélegezte az illatát, csókolta a nyakát, arcát, halántékát.

– Akarlak… – suttogta.

Stiles nem nagyon tudta, hogyan jutottak el a hálószobába, és azt sem, hogyan szabadultak meg menet közben a ruháiktól. Derek hálójába érkeztek, de Stilesnak nem volt ideje alaposan megnézni a helyiséget, csak a széles ágyat fogta fel. Derek csókolta és érintette, végignyalta a bőrét, finoman, izgatóan harapdálta. Stiles nyöszörgött.

– Mit szeretsz? Hogy szereted? – kérdezte Derek feltámaszkodva. A lélegzete kapkodó volt, biztosan nagy önuralom kellett ahhoz, hogy megálljon.

– Szeretnél megdugni? – kérdezett vissza Stiles.

– Én azt szeretném, ami neked jó. – Derek végigcirógatta az arcát. – Azt szeretném látni, hogy elélvezel miattam.

Stiles gyomrába vágy és boldogság különös egyvelegéből születő melegség költözött.

– Dugj meg.

Derek rámosolygott, de Stiles nem tudott hosszan gyönyörködni benne, mert a vérfarkas odahajolt hozzá és újra csókolni kezdte.

Óvatosan érintette. Stiles a főiskolán lefeküdt alakváltókkal is. Heves volt, élvezetes, de szinte mindig durva. Derek viszont lassan fedezte fel, végigpróbált rajta megannyi fogást, itta magába a reakcióit, megismételte azt, ami jólesett Stilesnak, szinte azonnal abbahagyta azt, ami nem működött. Tanulmányozta.

Amikor már két ujja járt Stiles testében és a nyelve a makkján körözött, Stiles megremegett. Forrón gyűlt az alhasában az orgazmus.

– Hagyd abba, ezt hagyd abba, kérlek… – zihálta. Derek összevonta a szemöldökét. – Túl jó. Magamban akarlak érezni.

Derek a lába közé térdelt. Megtámasztotta a csípőjét, amíg lassan a testébe hatolt. Figyelte Stiles arcát, megfeszültek a vonásai az igyekezettől. Lassú volt és óvatos. Nem fájt. Stiles addigra már készen állt bármire, a teste ellazult, a lelke szomjazta Derek közelségét. Egymásba bújni, ahogy még senki mással nem tette.

Derek mélyeket lélegzett.

– Csinálhatod keményen.

Derek megrázta a fejét, odasimult hozzá, forró és súlyos volt a test Stiles testén. Lassan mozgott, de olyan érzékien, hogy Stilesnak torkán akadt a nyögés. Nem számított arra, hogy _ennyire_ jó lesz. Derek csókolta, tenyerébe vette az arcát, néhány másodpercig egymás szemébe néztek, aztán Stiles nem bírta tovább.

Derek tényleg bámulta, amíg elélvezett. Végigcsókolta az arcát és a nyakát, izzadt testét nyalta, aztán az alhasán a spermát. Stiles felnyikkant, amikor eljutott a farkáig és a szájába vette. Sok volt de mégis kellett. Kellett, hogy Derek felizgassa még egyszer, hogy félig hátulról, félig oldalról, ölelkezve szeretkezzen vele újra, míg végre el nem élvez a testében, aztán addig simogassa, amíg Stiles is el nem élvezett másodszorra is.

– Na… most már elháltuk… – sóhajtott Stiles elégedetten. Derek felnevetett.

 

 

– Voltál szerelmes? Azelőtt… – kérdezte Stiles.

Derek most már állandóan érintette, nem egyszer, hanem ezerszer ölelte meg egy nap, és volt már, hogy a konyhában húzta le a ruháit, volt, hogy a nappaliban. Nem is beszélve a hálószobáról, ahol most már mindig együtt aludtak.

Ezúttal Stiles hálójában voltak, ahova Stiles eredetileg csak összepakolni jött be. De szex lett belőle. Aztán csendes beszélgetés.

– Középiskolában.

– Hát, olyankor szokás – biccentett Stiles. Derek kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Ó, az én sztorim egyszerű. Odáig voltam Lydiáért, mert vonzanak az erős és természetfeletti személyek. Kicsit jártunk is végzős korunkban, egészen addig, amíg azt nem mondtam, hogy remélem, összesorolnak minket. Lydia pedig közölte a nagy vallomásomra, hogy egy élet bőven sok lenne nekünk egymásból.

Derek szórakozottan mosolyodott el. Stiles hajába siklottak az ujjai, odahajolt hozzá, és magába lélegezte az illatát.

– Évekig úgy hittem ezután, hogy mindenkit megőrjítenék. Ha Lyds nem akarna velem együtt élni, miért akarna bárki is? Ráadásul muszájból, egy sorsolásnak köszönhetően…

– Stiles, a lehető legjobb értelemben őrjítesz meg. Érted?

Stiles nyelt egyet.

– Kimondanád a nevemet? – Derek értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát. – Az igazit.

– Mieczyslaw. – Derek tökéletesen ejtette a hangokat, pedig hónapok óta nem mondta ki. Vagy legalábbis nem Stiles jelenlétében.

– Hol tanultad meg a kiejtését?

– Az interneten. – Derek megvonta a vállát. Végigcirógatta Stiles mellkasát, látszott rajta, hogy fogja folytatni, ha Stiles elég türelmes. – Felvettem a kapcsolatot egy lengyel közösséggel, és megkértem őket, hogy tanítsák meg.

– Miért?

– Hogy nézne ki, ha nem tudnám kimondani a férjem nevét?

– De hát… felülvizsgálatot akartál. – Stiles próbált megint türelmes lenni, de Derek ajka megfeszült. – Derek?

– Szeretlek – mondta Derek halkan, kicsit talán panaszosan. – Vérfarkasként ez másképp működik, mint nektek. Lényegében az első pillanatban éreztem, hogy vonzódom hozzád. Sokkal jobban, mint bárkihez a világon. Jobban, mint régen Paige-hez.

– De hát egy pöcs voltál.

– Igen. Mert nem akartam vonzódni hozzád. Házasságot sem akartam. Ha lehetne kivételt kérni normális kórképpel, kértem volna. Ha lehetett volna, talán még valami mentális betegségről is bevállalok papírt hozzá, csak akkor bevonják az engedélyemet. Szóval azt választottam, hogy mehetek a tárgyalóterembe, itthon meg vár egy férj.

– Örülök neki.

– Most már én is. – Derek odasimult hozzá, mélyeket lélegzett, Stiles tudta, hogy a szagát nyeli úgy, mint más egy finom italt. – De rettenetesen félek.

Stiles megcirógatta Derek tarkóját.

– Azt nem tudom megígérni neked, hogy soha semmi rossz nem fog történni – mondta halkan. Derek feltámaszkodott, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – De azt meg tudom ígérni, hogy a házasságunkon mindig dolgozni fogok. Ezért megéri küzdeni.

Derek biccentett.

– Szerintem is.

 

 

Friss és üde volt a levegő, Stiles legszívesebben kiszökött volna a városból, hogy élvezze a koranyarat, de még hátravolt pár vizsgaalkalom a hallgatóinak. Az egy évvel ezelőtti nyárra gondolt, a közös élet kezdetére Derekkel, amíg hazafelé vezetett. Arra, mennyire félt attól, hogy sohasem fog a vérfarkas védelmi fala mögé bejutni. És arra, hogy nem volt már olyan fal, ami mögé Derek ne engedte volna be.

Meglepődött, amikor meglátta a másik kocsiját a felhajtón. Derek azt állította, sokáig dolgozik aznap, úgyhogy nem számított senkire. A házban nem is volt senki, de a nappaliból a kertbe vezető ajtó nyitva állt, a függöny a földet seperve libbent a könnyű szélben.

– Derek?

– Idekint.

Derek a kertben felállított asztalnál várta. A szél játszott az asztalterítővel, amit amúgy lényegében sosem használtak, de Derek most erre pakolta a tányérokat, karcsú poharakat, gyertyatartót. Stiles torka összeszorult.

– Hát ez?

– Meglepetés.

– Azt mondtad, sokáig dolgozol és… – Stiles elakadt, mert odaért Derekhez és a vérfarkas az ölelésébe húzta. – És hogy későn jössz… – motyogta a másik bőrére.

– Ettől lett meglepetés.

Stiles elmosolyodott, miután megcsókolták egymást.

– És minek köszönhetem a vacsorát a kertben?

– Az évfordulónknak.

Stiles nyelt egyet. Egész nap ez járt a fejében, most mégis úgy megugrott a szíve, mintha elfelejtette volna.

– De… csak a hetediket szokás megünnepelni.

– Olvastam, hogy régen nem a hetes szám számított – felelt Derek könnyednek szánt hangon. – És mást is olvastam.

Stiles tudta, hogy mit. Ő mutatta Dereknek a történelmi cikket, és azt is tudta, hogy mi következik. Egy kis doboz következett két vékony, szépen megmunkált aranygyűrűvel.

– Az ékszerész elég hamar összerakta, hogy mit szeretnék. Állítólag nem is olyan ritkaság…

– Szerintem hamar újra divatba fogják hozni. Elég néhány celeb hozzá, és megint mindenkinek lesz gyűrűje. – Stiles tudta, hogy fecseg, de remegett a keze, ahogy átvette a dobozt, és kellett valami, ami oldja a feszültségét. Derek megfogta a kezét. Hűvös volt az érintése. Feszült volt ő is.

– Stiles… Mieczyslaw… – Derek nyelt egyet. – Leszel a férjem?

Hülyeség volt, hogy összeszorult tőle Stiles torka. Elvégre egy éve Derek férje. Egy évvel ezelőtt kimondták, hogy akarják – és Stiles már fél éve biztosan tudta, hogy Derek tényleg _akarja_ őt, és ő nagyon akarta Dereket. És mégis. Talán a gyűrű az oka.

– Igen.

A gyűrű hűvös volt, és meglepő módon pont jó Stiles ujjára. Mindkettejük keze remegett, amíg felhúzták egymásra, aztán meg nevettek magukon.

– Nem normális ennyire izgulni azon, hogy a férjem a férjem marad… – motyogta Stiles, de aztán elhallgatott, mert eszébe jutott a felülvizsgálat. Nem lett volna _biztos_ , hogy Derek a férje marad. Derek összevont szemöldökkel figyelte az arcát, mintha a gondolataiban olvasna, aztán odahúzta magához és megölelte.

– De a férjed marad.

Olyan sokáig csókolóztak, hogy Stiles lassan úgy érezte, mindjárt annyira megkívánja a férjét, hogy lerángatja róla itt helyben a ruhákat. De Derek végül elengedte.

– Van vacsora. Rendeltem, nem főztem, de van.

Stiles ránevetett.

– Tökéletes. Azt mondod, csak utána rángassalak be az ágyamba?

– Azt mondom – Derek végigcsókolta az arcát –, előtte és utána is jó ötlet berángatni az ágyadba.

Stiles rábólintott. Nagyon jó ötlet volt.


End file.
